educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederation of Terminus (LoA II)
The Treaty of Atlanta The Treaty of Atlanta created a confederation between HERC and the Hartsfield Trade Hub. The Treaty was primarily for defense but evolved to have political and social meaning. With the treaty several committees and a common government, the Confederation of Atlanta, were established to regulate taxes, external trade, defense, and external politics. Shortly after the treaty was ratified, Atlanta was renamed to Terminus, Atlanta's first name from 1837, and the Hub Defense Force and HERCSF were integrated into the Terminus Guard. Hartsfield Trade Hub The Hartsfield Trade Hub, or the Hub, is a large trade settlement set up at Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport. The Hub was a life line for hundreds of people throughout Georgia, eastern Alabama, southern Tennessee, and southwestern S. Carolina. The Hub was united with HERC in April of 2060. HERC History HERC was established in 2038 by the US Government. It was to become the main national protection service with FEMA and the CDC becoming sub-organizations. By the time it everything settled and finalized with the power transfer and the establishment of HERC, P-11 began to spread rapidly. HERC didn't have time to stop or limit the viruses spread before the US devolved into Anarchy. In 2047, HERC collapsed into dozens of splinter cells. HERC Organization HERC is organized into three categories. Scientist and Researchers, Administration, and Security Forces. Administration The Administration is lead by the Director followed by the Deputy-Director, and then the Commission. The Commission is a group of administrators that advise the Director and vote on minor issues such as minor to moderate punishments and pay-rolls. The Director makes decisions like budget allocation, Security Force deployment, major promotions, and other major issues or decisions. This branch is made up of many FEMA workers. Scientist and Researchers The R&D and Science Departments of HERC are responsible for development of weapons, equipment, medicine, and the research of diseases and other biological threats. This branch of HERC is primarily made up of CDC workers. Security Forces The Homeland Environmental Risk Control Security Forces (HERCSF) is a vital element to HERC. They are the equivalent to HERC's personal army with many members being ex-military personnel. The Security Forces is HERC's arms and without them, HERC would be powerless. Terminus Guard The Terminus Guard are responsible for the defense and order of the Confederation of Terminus. It was created when the HERCSF and Hub Defense Force was integrated. The Guard's units are as follows... Recruit/Cadet The difference between Cadets and Recruits is the fact that Cadets are exclusively made up of Gen-Is (Members of the Immune Generations) and are given quality education and combat training. Recruits are non-GenIs that have been inducted into the HERC Security Forces. Recruits are not given education but only combat training. Recruits/Cadets are normally equipped with the same things as Regulars. HERC Regular Regulars are HERCs mainline infantry unit. They are armed with a myriad of assault weapons such as the Ak-101s, RPK-12s, and MP7s. They are also equipped with M9s, HERC UCP uniform, gas mask, and ballistic vest. HERC Strikers Strikers are heavier Operatives in armor from head to toe and normally armed with shotguns or LMGs. They also carrier grenades. HERC Marksmen Marksmen are HERC's top shooters and are normally assigned to support roles such as covering and neutralization of targets prior to initial insertion. They are lightly armored and armed with DMRs or Sniper Rifles with a myriad of sidearm selections. HERC Armored Car The HERC use a design similar to the ATF Dingo normally painted grey with the HERC logo on the front doors, Hood, and rear bumper. The HERC's Armored Car is almost always armed with a mounted HMG. Military Police The MPs are made up of ex-Hub Defense Force soldiers. HDF soldiers acted primarily as a police force prior to the Confederation of Terminus making them perfect for the job. They are armed with M9s, cattle prods or tasers, and a variety of automatic and semi-automatic weapons. Militia Militiamen and women are local defense forces that have the right to form in times of crisis. They are equipped with whatever they own or are provided with. The picture below shows a militiaman during the Raider Crisis of 2060. He wears armor provided by HERC and holds a weapon provided by HERC. HERC Regulars.jpg|HERC Regulars HERC Logo.png|HERC Logo Herc Cadets.jpg|HERC Cadets Hub Defense Force.png|Hub Defense Force Soldier Militia.jpg|Militia